The Scent of Peppermint
by ItsMacTonight
Summary: Peppermint Patty has moved on from Chuck. Now she's interested in a cat. A cool cat, to be more specific.


Peppermint Patty stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Cool Cat again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable stegosauruss they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Cool Cats smile shined like silver, as impressive as a tower, it filled the iggloo and Peppermint Patty was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Cool Cats eyes were like you rolled them they would go quite far.

Cool Cats legs were like a radio tower. Straight and tight.

Cool Cats chest was like a Sphinxs. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Peppermint Patty not be helpless in the face of that?She wanted to hug Cool Cat so much, and maybe, just maybe kiss Him one dayon the cheek.

Peppermint Patty snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Cool Cat would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?

They thought the story was over... but was it...? No.

Here are the next cool adventures!

Interlude:

Peppermint Patty was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Cool Cat. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

Nothing was darker than the stars, the old sage had told Cool Cat.

And he also told Cool Cat that virtue is the best property in a person. And that Cool Cat could be the legendery Chosen One that the prophesies of old and dank and darkness had spoken about.

Oh yes, the Prophecy. That what had made Cool Cat lay awake at nights. Of course Peppermint Patty had asked what was up with Cool Cat.

"Of course," Cool Cat would always say, "there is nothing going on, dear. Go back to sleep." And in their minds they'd fill in "You don't have to worry about the terrible burden I will have to carry for the rest of my life"

Because everyone knows, prophesies have a nasty way of coming true. And this one was about to come true spectacularly.

Then Cool Cat looked deeply into Peppermint Patty's eyes, those brand new eyeball.

"I'm afraid... I'm afriad I can't actually do this..." Cool Cat said.

"Y not?"

"Because... because... because... something terrible has happened... in the past... last weak."

"OMG whut then?!"

Cool Cat walked away from them. And with Cool Cat's back turned, he spoke with a sob:

"I...was...cuddled when I didnt want to be"

Peppermint Patty's wanted to take Cool Cat into her but Cool Cat didn't want to.

"I DON"T WNT YOUR SYMPATHY" Cool Cat cried. "YOU WERENT THERE FOR ME THEN SO WHY WOULD YOU BE THERE FOR ME NOW"

"BUT I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE CUDDLED WHEN YOU DIDNT WANT TO BE "

"BUT I WAS SO SAD THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER NOTICED!"

And now Peppermint Patty's thought about it, it was true. Cool Cat had been very very very sad all this time.

"who rapped you?!"

" did," Cool Cat sbbed. took me to his chamber. And then... then... then...

Cool Cat cried out in sobbing. It was very sad.

Peppermint Patty then wandered out loud: "What if U try the rappy?"

"The rappy?"

"Yeah, that's specifically against being rapped."

And so Peppermint Patty took Cool Cat to a rapclinic where they treated rapvictims with the rappy.

When Cool Cat came in, a nice lady waited for Him. "Hello, I will be your the rappist."

For a moment Cool Cat was scaredd. This lady was a rappist!"

"No no, said" Peppermint Patty who could read Cool Cat's thoughts (they learned that last year during an exposition), "This is 'THE' rappist, not just any rappist. They fights rappists!"

Now Cool Cat felt better.

And so Cool Cat was led itno an office where the rappist, the rapped Him. And Cool Cat felled no longer rapped.

Now Cool Cat could face !

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

Peppermint Patty gazed at Cool Cat.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a dragon Peppermint Patty was pulled towards Cool Cat. It was a like guerilla tactics in a war. It was a like a shotgun piercing through Her heart. It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Cool Cat looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.

Of course. How could Peppermint Patty have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs..

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Cool Cat had known all along.

"I knew" Cool Cat said.

"oh" Peppermint Patty said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Cool Cat wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Peppermint Patty like a wild tiger.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Decade. maybe more.

But this was now now.

Peppermint Patty and Cool Cat together at last!

They canoddled like lovers and just kissed..

They cuddled a lot and then held hands.

Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Peppermint Patty took one last look at Cool Cat.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only Peppermint Patty"

And then they departed.

"And Cool Cat met and he said "omgosh you look big and scary". laughed.

"I came here to kill you, but now I know I cant. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?"

"No, why should I? Your a Wearwolf like me. Look deep into your heart you know it to be true.

Cool Cat looked deep into his soul, and saw the truth. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along.

He left who he wrongly thought were his friends , and joined his true family.

And so they lived happly ever after as Wearwolfs


End file.
